


Blue eyes and night skies.

by sIngedwIngs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - Highschool, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sIngedwIngs/pseuds/sIngedwIngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg doesn't really know what to do about Castiel Novak, he's that kind of infuriating that her blood will boil when someone says his name.</p><p>Although, she knows why. She should be the type of girl that avoids guys like him. But somehow she keeps getting drawn back in, and that's what annoys her.</p><p> </p><p>In short, Meg is angry, Cas is calm. They clash, but it eventually works out.</p><p>Highschool AU drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue eyes and night skies.

When Meg and Ruby go to school, they split up. Ruby goes to fawn over Sam Winchester, whereas Meg goes to talk to Dean. And, inevitably, Castiel.

Meg doesn't like the fact that her locker is right next door to Castiel's locker, because it means that Cas is usually leaning against her locker and is so absorbed in his own little world that he doesn't listen to her when she asks him to move. Which leads to her storming off to her class and getting numerous detentions from her teachers for not having her books.

God must've been shining down on her today, because Cas was looking right at her when she sauntered towards her locker. She felt a little intimidated, his eyes were a specific type of blue that she couldn't quite place, and with a height of 6'0, he looked over her.

"Meg."

"Clarence."

Meg doesn't really know what to do about Castiel Novak, he's that kind of infuriating that her blood will boil when someone says his name.

Although, she knows why. She should be the type of girl that avoids guys like him. But somehow she keeps getting drawn back in, and that's what annoys her.

"So, do you think you could move or do you want to have me all to yourself?" Meg drawls out her question. Hoping for a reaction from the stoic teen.  
"Right, of course." He turned and moved just to the side, so he was sandwiched between his and Megs locker. Apparently unaffected by Megs attitude towards him.  
Meg gnashed her teeth together. 'For fucks sake! Does he not feel anything?!'  
She opens her locker, pulls out her books and slams it as aggressively as she can. Then storms past Castiel, insults flying from her mouth left right and centre. She pushes the younger kids aside, she doesn't notice what she is doing.

She knows there must be something wrong with her, because nobody makes her angry the way that Castiel does. And as she sits down in her class, she realises that she likes Cas, and the only reason she's so angry is because she couldn't see it herself.  
She notices a small note between her books and pulls it out. She smiles, despite herself, looks up when he enters the class, meets his startlingly blue eyes. She nods to him and he smiles.

'Sky blue,' she thinks as she pulls a pen from her pocket, 'that's the colour of his eyes.' Suddenly she can't wait to get home and get ready for their first ever date.

And, for once Meg doesn't get a detention.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if this was worth reading...  
> But I'm glad I posted something. Even if it was so terribly short.


End file.
